Nation Unknown
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: At the beach America finds something he never expected- and has to get help from his brother Canada. Failed summary for prevention of spoilers. No Yaoi pairings in this. OCxSC Still no spoilers :P T because of paranoia and randomness...?
1. Beach Troubles

**Hey everyone! Sophia Griffin here with yet another fanfiction! This is my first Hetalia one though. ^-^**

**America: Why am I at the beach? In 1919 of all reasons?  
**

**Sophia: It's needed for the plot! Plus, it sounds kinda cool. 1919. LOL.  
**

**America: -_-"" Okay then...  
**

**Sophia: Just say the disclaimer.  
**

**America: Stupid Disclaimer is Stupid.  
**

**Sophia: *glares*  
**

**America: FINE! Sophia owns nothing but the plot and her characters. She does not own Hetalia in anyway.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

** Beach Troubles**

* * *

A long time ago, around the time World War 1 ended, America stumbled upon something he wasn't quite expecting.

America was just going to the beach, enjoying the summer weather of the year 1919, playing with a dog that followed him there. He went swimming for a few minutes, giving up on the game of 'chase the dog' that had formed. When he stopped to see where the dog went, he saw it sniffing something near the water's edge. America walked up to the dog and said,

"What the heck are you eating?" Laughter was evident in his voice until he saw what the dog was sniffing.

It was a little girl, looking to be no older than 7 years old, passed out. She had long, dark blond hair with a single hair sticking out and curling in a way like Canada's. She looked dirty, with chapped lips and a few cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. She wore a long dress that had been torn and pulled up to her knees.

"Oh my god… What happened to her…?" America asked himself. The dog whined as a response, biting the shoulder of her dress and dragging her a little bit away from the water. America scooped her up into his arms bridal style, and walked her over to the dry, slightly grassy area of the beach. The dog had a different idea. He bit America's trunks and pulled him even further away from the water.

"WHOA! You're gonna pull my trunks off dude! I'm coming, I'm coming! Just let me get dressed!" America yelped in surprise.

He set the girl down and quickly changed behind a rock. The dog stayed right next to the girl the entire time. America threw his trunks in a bag and ran back over to the girl, picked her back up, and told the dog,

"I'm ready now. Lead the way…?"

The dog walked straight to the closest town, which was less than a mile away and all the way to a single house, where the dog barked until someone answered.

The person who came to the door was a young woman named Sarah, the owner of the dog. Her dog was trained to help people who were hurt, since Sarah's job was a nurse and her dog brought people in need to her.

"Um… Hi, I found this girl on the beach and she doesn't look too good…" America tried to explain, Sarah already taking the girl from his arms.

"I see. Don't just stand there, come inside." Sarah insisted. He nodded and followed suit.

"Just sit over there on the couch; I'm going to see how bad her injuries are." Sarah said, and vanished into a different room. America sat there petting the dog until she came back.

"It seems that she is going to be alright. It looks like she had a rough time though. Oh! I'm sorry; I forgot to ask who you are! What's your name?" Sarah asked.

"I-I'm Alfred." America stuttered in slight surprise at the change of subject.

"I'm Sarah. I'm guessing you and that girl aren't related from how you found her on the beach…?"

"No, we aren't." He answered curtly, the little bit of manners he had adjusting his attitude so he wouldn't freak out about the girl.

"I wonder if she has any family. A lot of the patients that come to my door are orphans or children who are lost." Sarah explained. The two continued quiet chit-chat for the next hour or so. By then it was around dinner time, and Sarah insisted America stayed until the girl woke up.

Sarah made a simple stew, the aroma filling the house. When it drifted into the room the girl was in, her eyes snapped open. Her stomach hurt terribly and it was difficult for her to get out of the bed to see what made such a delightful smell.

Quietly, she snuck down the hall and peeked into the kitchen, where America was helping Sarah cook. She laid a hand on her stomach and winced when she was once again reminded about her hunger. She slowly stepped into full view of the kitchen, still unnoticed.

She walked very, very slowly up to Sarah, and gave a small tug on her dress. Sarah immediately looked down to see the source of the tug. Sarah stopped cooking and picked up the girl, who was dreadfully skinny and lightweight, and asked,

"Do you speak English?" The girl nodded.

"Are you hungry?" The stomach answered that one. Sarah giggled and said,

"Dinner is almost ready. Can you wait for a few minutes?" She asked gently.

Now, this young girl was extremely polite, and extremely shy, so, even though her stomach begged her to say no, she simply nodded yes and sat down in the doorway once she was set down.

Needless to say, America really wanted to talk to this mysterious girl, so he began to bug her, asking her a ton of random questions. One of the things he asked was 'Where are you from' and she responded quietly, saying,

"An island." America instantly shut up, and Sarah glanced over for a second before getting back to work. America smiled at the girl and asked,

"What's your island called?"

"I don't know." She muttered.

"How did you come here to America?"

"The boats were full and I can hardly swim. The ocean took me to this place. What is 'America?'?" She asked. The two adults were taken aback by this question. Sarah covered up their surprise by saying

"Dinner's ready!" Sarah got some bowls and a ladle and poured some stew into each bowl. The girl immediately began to eat as fast as her tiny mouth would allow.

She finished off the bowl in less than two minutes and asked for seconds.

After a long while, and thirds, the adults finally got enough courage to ask an important question.

"What's your name?"

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooo? What do you think? Reviews will help me to stay interested in my own story and update quicker!**


	2. More Than Meets The Eye

**HEY EVERYONE! It's Sophia with a short chapter of NU! I kinda rushed it because I was in a moment of pure writing awesomeness, so yeeeeeaaahhh... OH!  
**

**My friend Kat Ayama is writing a Pokemon fanfiction, I read some of it, and it was AWESOME! If you're a Pokemon fan, would you care to check it out please? Thanks!  
**

**Me: NOW SAY IT~!  
**

**America: NO!  
**

**Me: YESH! X3  
**

**America: I SAID NO! I'M PLAYING MY NEW VIDEO GAAAAAME!  
**

**Me: TT-TT I thought we were friends...  
**

**Sarah: Sophia doesn't own Hetalia, but she does own her few original characters, as well as her plot.  
**

**Me: *muttering things about America and his game*  
**

**Sarah: Um... Well... Enjoy the chapter while I keep Sophia from murdering Alfred...?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**More Than Meets the Eye**

* * *

_The adults finally got enough courage to ask an important question._

"_What's your name?"_

The young girl sat silently for a moment before saying,

"I don't have a name. My island doesn't have a name. I should have died, but I'm alive. I'm confused." She spilled. America held in a gasp as he quickly connected dots.

"You came here in a condition that wasn't so bad. This man here named Alfred saved you." Sarah explained, "I'm Sarah, by the way."

The little girl stood up and bowed, "Thank you for everything, but I need to go home to my island. Everyone will be worried."

"How?" Asked America.

"I don't know." The girl said.

"How about you stay with me instead until we find your island? You can be my little sister!" America suggested. Her eyes lit up.

"I've never had any family before!" She exclaimed, hugging him, "I'll stay with you for now then, Alfred!"

America said, "But first I have an important question for you."

"Yes?"

"Earlier in the kitchen, you said the boats were full and you can't really swim. You also said you didn't know what America is. Can you explain the boat thing please, because I'm throughly confused."

" The center of my island is a mountain. It was overflowing with fire water, the water that burns and melts and hardens." She explained, "Our boats were full and I was stuck on the island. Those who can swim never do because they don't need to, so I never learned. I had no choice. I jumped in the water and ran and tried to swim. I managed to get next to a boat when a storm started and the waves took me away. I remember not being able to breathe or see for several minutes and not knowing which way was up or down. I passed out and woke up here." Her face was saddened as she recalled the incident.

"It's okay. I'll get you home for sure." America assured her, "Oh! You know how you said you and your island didn't have a name?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we call your island Saphira? And your name can be… Marcia." America suggested. She smiled.

"I like those names." Just then, newly named Marcia yawned.

"Looks like someone needs some sleep." Sarah said. Marcia nodded and asked,

"Do you two live here?" The two adults blushed and responded,

"No."

"I'll take you to my house. You can sleep on the way there." America said.

"Okay big brother." She agreed happily and sleepily. Sarah bid the two new siblings farewell. America carried her to the car that he parked near the beach and laid her down in the backseat. He turned on the fairly new device and drove all the way to the White House, which was actually quite far from the little town they were in. The three hour drive seemed to take forever while America confirmed some things. This is what he confirmed.

Yes, she is a nation.

Yes, she looks like she could be related to him and Canada.

Yes, he was definitely going to raise her before he told the other countries.

No, he had absolutely no idea how to raise a child.

'_Guess I'm going to have to wing it.' _He sighed, looking at her in the mirror. She had curled up into a little ball, peacefully sleeping. _'I guess when you're drowning for who-knows-how-long, you get really, really tired.'_

When they pulled into the driveway, he climbed out and gently pulled Marcia out of the car, trying his best not to wake her up. America took her inside and went to the one bedroom that had no one in it- his. People were visiting his boss so the few guest bedrooms were filled. He set her down on one side of the bed and lay down on the other. He fell asleep instantly.

Who knew saving a kid could be so tiring?

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter two. I promise that chpater three will be longer. OH! I'll also be trying to update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Remember to check out Kat's story!**


	3. New Home?

**Hi everyone! MEIN GOTT I'M LAZY I should have written this sooner! I'm sorry! I just haven't been in my writing zone lately TT-TT Anywhos, Here's chapter 3!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
**

**New Home?  
**

* * *

Marcia yawned as she opened her eyes. For a moment, she lay there, wondering why her bed was so soft and so warm. She wondered why there was a roof above her head… Then she remembered, and looked over at her brother. He fell asleep with his glasses on. She giggled, taking them off of him and putting them on herself. The world was instantly warped. Everything was bigger and blurry.

"Like my glasses?" She gave a startled yelp as she was enveloped in a bear hug, the glasses taken back. Alfred set her down in his lap and said,

"Well, you wanna see my work?"

"YEAH!" Marcia exclaimed. Alfred picked her up and put her on his shoulders, walking out of his room. They walked down more hallways than Marcia could count, eventually ending up in an office with a man sitting at a desk.

"Hey dude! What's up?" Alfred shouted. The man stared at Marcia.

"Whose child is that Am- Alfred?" The man asked. Marcia wondered if he was important, to have his own special room.

"This is my new sister! Marcia, say hello to the President of the United States of America!" Alfred gestured towards the man.

"He-hello sir…" She whispered shyly.

"Hello, young miss. May I speak with your _brother_ in private for a moment?"

"Okay." Marcia was set back down on the floor and she walked out of the room. She was surprised by how much she knew, having never _seen_ an actual building, since her home had so many volcanic eruptions.

'_There's another thing that's new. Volcanic Eruptions… that's the water that burns? Lava?'_ Because Marcia is still quite small, she didn't think about it too long.

"Marcia, can you come back in here?" The president asked, well, more like demanded. Marcia did what she was told. Alfred stood there with a big smile on his face, and the president looked like he had a headache.

"Marcia, this man here, your brother, his name isn't Alfred." The president began.

"I'm America! I'm a country, well, more like the 'personification' of this country, but that makes me sound like I'm not even my own person. So, I'm America!" He cheerily exclaimed. She looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"You're a country too, you know." Her brother explained.

"I am?"

"Yeah. You said you were under water for too long but you didn't die right? That's because countries like us don't die from things that other people do. Old age, disease, suffocation, you name it. Heck, we stay young for just about FOREVER."

"That makes sense. I'm fourteen, but the islanders said that I'm not normal because I have the body and mind of a seven year old." Marcia explained. America nodded. The president sat there slightly confounded by how easily she took it.

"Now Marcia, want to see my real home?" America asked.

"YEAH!" She shouted. A few minutes later they were on the road, despite the president's cries of 'COME BACK HERE!' and 'YOU HAVE WORK!'

After about an hour, they arrived at a huge house. Said house had 3 stories, the top floor holding all of the bedrooms. The second floor had all sorts of junk, and the bottom floor had the kitchen, dining room, and an office area.

"This is your room!" America shouted, pleased with how excited Marcia was. She had 'oohed' and 'ahhed' during the entire tour.

"I'm right across the hall, so if you can't find me I'll probably be in there."

"Whose room is that?" she asked, pointing at the room right next to hers. The door was wide open, and there seemed to be someone inside.

"Oh, that's my brother Canada's room. Since he's my Bro that makes him yours too! His 'human' name is Matthew." Marcia, extremely curious as she was, walked into Canada's room, and discovered a sleeping nation on the bed, curled up with a bear that seemed to be stuffed. She walked over to the bed, America silently watching from the doorway, and pet the stuffed bear. All of a sudden, said bear opened its eyes and yawned, before asking,

"Who are you?"

"I-I-I- I'm Marcia." She stuttered in surprise.

"Kumojiro." The bear replied. She shook it's… Paw? Oh well, they are countries, this sort of thing probably happens all the time, she thought. The man in the bed with Kumojiro yawned.

"Kumotaro, who are you talking to?" The bear looked quizzically at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." He said softly, opening his eyes to behold Marcia. The first thing he thought was, _'she looks like me and America'_. Then when he saw his brother in the doorway, he asked,

"America, why is there a little girl in our house?"

"Canada, meet Marcia. She's a new country. Her country's name is Saphira." Canada shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Marcia."

"Same here, Canada." She whispered back.

Kumojiro, being an animal, sniffed Marcia's head.

"She needs a bath." Kumojiro bluntly said. Marcia smelled her arm before saying,

"Oh god, I smell like the ocean!" America laughed and said,

"Let's get you in the shower."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"What's a shower?" Marcia asked. Both of her brothers gave each other disbelieving looks.

"C-Canada, why don't you help her shower?"

"N-No, America, why don't you?"

They went back and forth like that for TEN. WHOLE. MINUTES. Before America actually got a somewhat great idea.

"I know!" He ran over to Canada's bedside table where a phone lied, dialed the number as fast as he could, and then waited.

"Hello?"

"YO ENGLAND WE TOTALLY NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, America?" A British-accented voice responded.

"CANADA AND I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER AND SHE'S SO LITTLE AND WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A KID!"

"…"

"…"

"… I'll be there as soon as I can. Knowing you America, you will probably do something downright dangerous. Tell Canada that he's in charge until I get there."

"BUT IGGY-!"

"NO BUT'S! AND DON'T CALL ME IGGY, YOU WANKER!"

The line went dead.

America reluctantly told Canada he was in charge and went off somewhere to go pout, whining about how 'The hero should be in charge'.

"Well, Marcia, are you hungry?" Canada asked. She nodded, remembering that she never ate breakfast.

"Have you ever had pancakes?" He wondered aloud, putting on a clean shirt and his favorite red hoodie.

"No." Marcia answered. Canada took her hand, and held Kumojiro.

"Let's go make some pancakes!" So Canada and Marcia went to the kitchen and began making pancakes. It was strange for Marcia, having never used a stove to cook anything, and actually not eating fish or stew, which were the only food they could make on the island.

Not too long later, they finished their pancakes. Canada split the pancakes into thirds, in case America wanted some, and put a ton of maple syrup on his pancakes.

"What's that?" Marcia asked, whilst he poured the syrup.

"Maple syrup. It tastes really good on pancakes. Would you like some?" He asked, already pouring a small portion of it on the farthest edge of her plate.

Marcia took a slice of pancake and ate it plain. It tasted amazing. It was light and fluffy, and sweet.

Marcia took another bite of pancake, this time with some syrup.

IT WAS 20% BETTER. Actually, it was so much better, that she took the syrup and poured the rest of the bottle on her pancakes! The two laughed as she got it all over her face, and Canada had to get a wet washcloth to TRY to wipe it off.

"It's getting in my hair!" Marcia giggled.

"Stop squirming!" Canada exclaimed, trying- and failing- to keep a straight face. By the time they FINALLY got it all off her face, and partially in her hair, the doorbell rang. Canada opened the door to find England standing there, breathless and cold and wet.

To this day, NO ONE knows exactly how he came to look like this.

"England! I didn't think you'd be here so soon. How did you get here so quickly?"

"Teleportation spell. May I come in?" He asked, beginning to shiver from the slight summer breeze. Canada stepped aside to let the poor man in,

"I'll get some towels." Canada offered, heading towards the nearest linen closet. England stood there, his blonde hair stuck to his face. Marcia stared at the man, trying not to be seen, when something flew by his head.

"Hello England!" It cried out cheerily.

"Oh hello there, Flying Mint Bunny!" He exclaimed.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He assured it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Marcia, peeking her head out from beside the wall, watching the two talk.

"Hello there, little one. Are you the one America called me about?"

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes following Flying Mint Bunny.

"Can you see my friend here?" He asked.

"Yes. She's green… and a rabbit… and flying…"

"That's why my name is Flying Mint Bunny!" She exclaimed, causing Marcia to fall over.

"Are you alright, love?" England went to go help her up.

"I'm okay." At that moment, Canada came back with the towels. He explained why America had called in the first place, and England laughed.

"That's all? Well then, little one, let's get you cleaned up shall we?" England picked Marcia up and took her to the bathroom. This was good, because she also REALLY had to go!

Once they were done with THAT, England decided he would come often to help the brothers with Marcia. It was more like America practically begged him to, really.

"You're like my papa. I'm going to call you papa!" Marcia told England a few weeks later.

"EH? W-Why?"

"Because papa took good care of me and kept me safe. He made sure that there was always a boat we could get to when the volcano erupted. Except, he and mama got lost in the ocean like me. I don't know where they are."

"… Well then…" England started, "I'll just have to be the best dad I can."

* * *

**LE FLUFF! XD lol well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one, though, is going to be VERY different.**

**England: I really hated being soaked.  
**

**Author: Well, it's better that way.  
**

**England: HOW?  
**

**Author: Because it is.  
**

**R&R  
**


	4. First Contact

**I AM A PROCASTINATOR!**

**PRO-CAS-TIN-ATE NOT EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**

**... wait this is Hetalia, not Doctor Who! XP**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**First Contact**

* * *

In the year 2012, and all the countries got together for an emergency World Conference that had been called together by America, England, and some other country none of them could remember. Even the mirconations- even _Sealand_- was told to come, so the usual meeting building couldn't be used. Instead, they went to their official World Crisis meeting place out in the back country of America (they were everywhere, but this was requested).

In the rather convention-like room, America, England, and Canada stood silently in front of a curtain. Whispers of guesses about that unusual curtain flew around the room than hyper, rapid-fire Italian. They heard a microphone whine momentarily to gather their attention. It went silent. America spoke unnaturally seriously for his personality.

"Welcome, nations, micronations, Sealand-" an excited 'HE MENTIONED MY NAME!' was heard, "We have a secret."

Canada took over, "None of you know our secret. It is an important secret that will change some of you forever."

England spoke last, "This started about a hundred years ago. We would like you to all meet, Mar!"

The curtain fell. A young boy who was about an inch shorter than Italy stood there in a hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sporty sneakers. He ran a hand through his dirty-blond hair and whistled, blue eyes quickly growing larger. A signature curl stuck out of his head, incredibly like Canada's curl. He held a hand toward England for the microphone.

Every country in that room had similar thoughts whilst examining the boy. He's a country, most definitely. Can I rule him/ Is he independent/ Is he a colony?

"So… hi." The boy awkwardly said in the microphone. His voice wasn't very deep, and was actually more high-pitched like Italy's, "I'm Mar, the country of Saphira. Uhm, America and Canada are my brothers, and England is my Papa, and I am an Island nation. I was kept a secret because of how easy it would've been to take over me around the time I was born, because my people did not have cars, or electricity, or stores. My country is on an active volcanic island. So uhm, Hi!"

Silence. Then suddenly everyone was up and pushing to get to Mar, to make alliances, to make friends, to know his weaknesses. The uproar scared the four nations at the front. Mar and England grabbed each other's hands and began practically screaming in another language. There was seemingly no change in the room, if the countries didn't hit the new invisible barrier.

"I thought you guys were joking that they would come after me!" Mar screeched, terrified.

"We weren't!" America laughed as the countries on the other side got angry.

Mar face palmed. "Well, Papa, can you get the rest of the G8 and anyone else particularly important so the few of us can discuss my being known?"

Another quick incantation and Germany, Italy, Japan, France, China, Russia, Romano, and Prussia were with them.

"Bro, where's the small room where we can hide?!" Mar asked America.

"Heros don't hide!" America proclaimed, "But follow me!"

_**IN A CLASSROOM-LIKE ROOM THING WITH COUNTRIES**_

Marcia couldn't believe she was doing this. Posing as a male…?! What was she THINKING?! She sighed in the silent, slightly shaken room of countries. She had pulled her I-Pod out a while ago to calm her frazzled nerves. Simple, classical piano pieces played in her ears, in her thoughts.

Until her earbuds were ripped out.

"HEY!" She cried. Now back to being 'Mar' "he" blindly grabbed for his earbuds. He grumbled when he noticed England had taken them and began to pout a little.

"W all need to talk, love." England handed him back his stuff, and turned to the group, "Do any of you have any questions for Mar or do you just want to talk with her?"

Italy raised a hand. "Ve~! Mar, do you like Pasta~?"

Mar gasped, "I LOVE PASTA!" He cried. He and Italy had matching giant smiles on.

"KESESESESESESESESE! Do you like beer, Mar?" Prussia loudly asked.

"Ew. No. I'm 19, I can't drink alcohol." He answered, gagging a bit. This earned stares. Germany spoke up.

"But I thought they said you were hidden for like 100 years?"

"Yes, but my body began to age slower when it hit 30 years- I aged 1 year for every two- so when I was biologically 15. Now I age like, a year every 15 years. I live in America, and so it is illegal for me to drink anyways."

Everyone nodded. No more questions were asked, so they all just chatted about all sorts of things. Mar told of his love of foreign things, and how he studied different languages and histories. He had a conversation in fluent Japanese, Italian, and French, had a simple conversation in German, which he recently took up, and told the few Russian words he knew. They eventually came up with a game of trivia on each other's histories. Mar knew America's history by heart, and would call out the answer to some of the questions, the first-handed accounts being told to everyone. In general, Mar had brought them together. Only Romano sat out of most of it. Mar repeatedly would call out to Romano in Italian and say, "Please come here and play with us," or "C'mon, come talk with us."

After about 3 hours of their general calmness, Mar turned to Germany.

"Hey, I have something important to ask you." He said.

"What do you want to know?" Germany asked.

"Can I… I-I mean, May I, uhm, t-t-train with you and Italy and Japan?" Mar asked shyly, "It would work out because I've always wanted to go to Europe and I need training in how to run my country since I can't do much. My people keep doing everything themselves and they always need help that I can't give and stuff. So, please?"

Germany thought for a moment. Italy, Japan, and Germany got in a sort of football huddle and quietly discussed it for a minute, before turning back.

"We would love to have you train with us." Germany gave a small smile for a moment as Mar's face lit up with absolute happiness.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He cried, shaking their hands and jumping excitedly.

"THERE HE IS!"

Shit.

And that is how Marcia's first World meeting ended.

With Marcia jumping out the first-floor window and hijacking a random car to get home.

* * *

**Oh, what I make her endure :P Please review, and feel free to get mad for no updates. It keeps me writing more often XDDD**

**That's a very nice review button you have there. Can I have it? *BOOM***


End file.
